


Take It Out On Me

by tardisplier



Category: markipllier
Genre: F/M, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisplier/pseuds/tardisplier
Summary: After getting fed up with your boyfriend, you go to your best guy friend's (Mark) house to vent and things escalate from there.





	Take It Out On Me

You knew you had to get away from your boyfriend Brent. You had been together 4 years now and the relationship had gone past stale. He would come home from work smelling like perfume that wasn't yours, seeing the lipstick on his collar and too many times he could convince you it was ok. The only reason you stayed with him is because you didn't wanna feel like you just wasted the last 4 years of your life with a cheating, lying bastard.

Tonight he had come home from work 3 hours late as you sat at the kitchen table, staring out the stormy window. You wrapped your lips around you coffee cup contemplating everything, knowing he'd have some old excuse again. He came up behind you and kissed your neck and you could smell that perfume again. Your body immediately tensed up and you exhaled harshly. You gripped the cup tighter. He pulled away from you and you continued to stare at your coffee cup.

"What kept you tonight honey? Was the copier broken again? Did your boss have a project due in the morning? Hmm yeah...I knew something was needed to be done at work tonight. Stacy that's who." You didn't look up from your coffee cup as you spit the venom of your words at him in a deep rumbling voice. You could hear him behind you freaking out.

"Not this shit again, Y/N. I keep telling you nothings happening."

"And what am I supposed to do? Pretend I don't see that lipstick stain on your collar or the fact that I can smell that you recently took as shower? Or the fact that that WHORE's perfume is still lingering on your clothes."

He opened his mouth to speak, you stopped him in his tracks.

"And don't even say that I don't know. I've known since the beginning. I don't know how much longer I can do this. If you want some loving, I suggest you go back there, where you came from."

"This is MY GODDAMNED house and I will not leave!"

"Fine!" You grounded out. "I will."

With that you grabbed your coat, keys and purse and headed to your car. As soon as you unlocked the door to get in the drivers side, you started the car and pushed the call button on your car's console.

"Call Mark." You said in a monotone voice. 

It rang a few times as you tapped your hand along the steering wheel column. 

You heard a gruff voice on the other line.

"Hey Y/N. What's up?"

He sounded groggy like you had woken him up. You looked at the dash clock. Well, it was midnight. He was probably napping between recording sessions.

"I'm sorry to wake you but I needed to get out of the house." You said.

"What did he do this time?

Did he break your heart?", Mark said.

"Yeah...he did. I just need somewhere to stay for the night. Can I room with you? I need to be in the company of someone that needs me."

"Sure babydoll, you got a key. Come on over."

It was a few moments before you pulled up to his apartment building. You shut off the car and tried to hold back the tears. As soon as you gotten off the phone with Mark, the tears came out of you like a river. You knew your face was red and puffy but at the moment you couldn't care.

You went up to his place, got your key out and opened the door. He was already waiting for you on the couch, watching some random infomercial as a sound filler. You sat your purse down on the glass coffee table and sat next to him on the couch. He saw you face and knew what was going on without you saying a word.

"I can tell you been crying and baby here you are.  
And I always know any time you show up at my door past 11 o'clock, that he really must've pissed you off." He said as he wrapped his arm around you.

You couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle as your head fell against his shoulder. You looked up at him and said, "You don't know how bad I just wanna leave him behind..."

He looked up into your eyes and said,

"Take it out on me.  
And put your lips on mine.  
Let me take his wrong and make it right this time.  
Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call.  
You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me.

You can take it out on me baby.  
If you ever wanna leave, maybe.  
In the middle of the night, that's alright..."

Before he could say another word, you were straddling his lap with your lips on his. The kiss was full of fiery passion and lust. Something was just waiting to burst out of you. Your hands trailed through his silky, black hair and his hands immediately went to your lower back and through your hair. He groaned into your mouth as you started grinding your center into his semi-hard bulge in his jeans. You briefly wondered why he put on jeans if he had been just recording but you figured it was because you were coming over.

All you could hear is the sloppy, wet noises of your lips colliding and the heavy breathing going on between the both of you. You made a squeak that made your mouth open and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue against yours. You thought about him a lot over the years, always wondered what would happen if you two ever got together if fate had played different cards. Even though you were finding out right now, you knew it wasn't gonna be the slow, passionate love making like you had dreamed of...oh no...this was lust controlled...need took over your brain and all you knew is you wanted him..and now.

You raised your hips as you grasped the bottom of his shirt into your hands and tried to lift it off of his body, over his head. Your lips left for a moment and saw the heated, lustful gaze that he gave you. and as if he was reading your mind, he had started to do the same, lifting you top over your head to feel your hot skin on his. The man had muscles and definition that any girl would cream over...you had many times by yourself to just the thought of it...but to feel the softness on his skin as well, you could feel your panties getting wetter by the second.

"Y/N...you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this..." his lips trailed down your neck nipping and caressing the skin it found there. Your hand went to his hair to hold his head to your neck and you breathed out, "Not as long as I have, I assure you."

This stopped him momentarily as you felt him tense up and let out a deep sigh. He wrapped his arms tighter around you and ground into your center. He held you to him as you heard him mumble,

"Take off your coat, and baby come on in.  
Girl, let me help to get back at him.  
And I don't know why you never say goodbye...  
Whatever hell he's puttin' you through,  
I can't wait for you to...

Take it out on me.  
And put your lips on mine.  
Let me take his wrong and make it right this time.  
Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call.  
You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me."

Throughout him saying these words, you were moaning breathlessly, shamelessly grinding yourself on him, loving the feel of his lips on your neck and upper chest in between sentences. You loved his voice and it was so much sexier hearing it like this. His hands reached around for your bra tearing it off and he picked you up. You wrapped your jean covered legs around his waist as he carried you or tried to carry you up the spiral staircase. He slipped his tongue into your mouth as you both sighed. On the way tho, you hit every wall, flipping and alternating who was against it. Every time you hit a wall, you could feel how much bigger he was getting and you knew his jeans were gonna bust open soon he was so hard. When you finally reached his room, your mouths were getting sloppy and fast. He layed you down on the bed while still kissing you, fumbling with the button and zipper on your jeans. He coaxed them down your legs as you were doing the same to him.

" Yeah, I'll lay you down and love you just the way you should be.  
Baby, so now that you're ready...

Take it out on me.  
You can take it out on me baby.  
If you ever wanna leave, maybe.  
In the middle of the night, that's alright...  
You can take, take..."

That's all he could muster out before he slid his length inside you slowly, letting you time to adjust. You both moaned loudly and your hands went to his hips. His hands went to the bedsheets to either side of you, balled up into a fist. 

"Fuck, Y/N...you are so tight...you feel so good baby."

With that he picked up speed and slammed into you over and over and over again.

"Fuck...M..Mark...Ah..."

Your eyes drifted closed and you clenched onto this back as tight as you could, probably leaving marks on his back but you didn't care. He was driving into you over and over, lost in the sensation, with his lips on your neck.

Take it out on me  
And put your lips on mine.  
Let me take his wrong and make it right this time.  
Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call.  
You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me.

(BACKGROUND)

You could tell he was getting close because of the ragged breath in your ear and you knew you were getting close too...he was just the perfect size to hit your spot with each thrust. You tried not to cry out, and just held on tighter.

"M..M...Mark, I'm gonna..."

"Me..Me too Y/N...Ohhhh...Y/N!!!" 

You both explode at the same time as you can feel him tightening and loosening his hold on you as he rode out his after shocks and feel his warmth deep inside you. It was a very comforting feeling. You felt like you were on cloud nine. It was the best orgasm and the best sex you had EVER had...period. You were hoping you'd be able to do it again. You snuggled up to his chest as you threw the covers over your sweat drenched bodies. He was stroking your hair with one hand as you were on the verge of sleep, being content and worn out. You felt him give you a kiss on the forehead and heard him whisper,

"You can take it out on me baby.  
If you ever wanna leave, maybe.  
In the middle of the night, that's alright...  
You can take, take, take it out on me."

The last thing you remember before you fell into a deep sleep is the feeling of his lips forming a smile against your forehead as you knew he was at peace as well...

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Wattpad account Pinktardis11. The song is "Take It Out On Me" by Georgia Line. Check out the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cKk3JIkXKc


End file.
